


Snow (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet





	Snow (a 221B)

He first showed up on a crime scene seven years ago. A Conservative MP’s mistress was dead in a park, the wife’s mobile was in the grass, and we could virtually see wifely fingerprints on the kitchen knife in the shrubbery.

The area was cordoned off and there were a couple units milling about. So when a confident stranger flashed a warrant card and said, “Holmes. Tell me, Anderson” just like Lestrade, I assumed _consulting DI_ and summarised our findings.

“Hmm, quaint. Laughable.”

He tripped over his tongue detailing a suicide inexpertly masquerading as a wife-framing murder.

Constable Donovan wandered over while he was spouting. “Woah, freaky,” she admired.

I realised later that his dilated pupils weren’t from the night, his runny nose not from the cold.

There are people in this world whose grandmothers somehow know if they drink two beers before sixth form, and others who sneak coked up onto a crime scene and end up darling of the Met. I understand. But training to exhaustion to make second-string striker can be bitter when the first-stringer doesn’t give a toss.

Lestrade made a devil’s bargain keeping him on, but at least getting clean was part of it. I was still always suspicious of the manic energy. That serial suicides case wasn’t the first time I proposed a drugs bust.


End file.
